Bows and Arrows
by Mel564
Summary: Before Percy, 12 year old Annabeth had a seemingly perfect life. A crush, training,a safe heaven and even a family. Then her crush,Colin,goes away. What will happen 20 years later when he comes back? Find out in this Drama fanfiction! (this is so cliche)
1. Chapter 1

1

**Hello Everybody! This is my second fanfiction,so feel free to judge. I ship Percabeth so much so dont think Annabeth's gonna leave Percy. I want to know if you like it. I will Be switching POVs a lot.**

**-Mel**

Gracie's POV (Percabeth's first kid)

I was walking through the cabin area of Camp. Just a simple day in the life of a legacy. In fact, I was walking through the area with my best friend,Eliana but she likes to be called Eli. Eli and I were just about to see if we could race each other up the lava wall, but then we heard a yelp that sounded a lot like my Uncle Grover's. I rushed up to see what all the fuss was about and walked up the hill towards the barrier where we heard the noise. We turned and saw a boy around my parent's age slowly limping through the Grover was indeed there and rushed up to help the stranger. The first things he said were: Annabeth, I need to find her. I wondered why he was talking about my Mom. Maybe they were distant relatives? Then Grover said Not Right now Colin, she's in the infirmary uh doing something. He probably meant that my Mom was giving birth to my new little brother. I don't know why,but I went up to "Colin" and held out my hand. Hi! My Name is Gracie Jackson and I'm an 11 year old Eli said Hi! Im Eli Zhang and Im what she said! He looked puzzled at us and then asked What is a Legacy? And Grover responded with: A child of 2 demigods.

Colin POV

When I passed through the barrier, my only thought was to find 32-year-old Annabeth. I hope she had waited for me to come back. Soon,Grover came and told me she was "doing something" . I was really worried. Then, 2 weird girls came up to me. They called themselves "Legacys", children of 2 DEMIGODS. At first I thought How is this possible? Then I realized Well I am 32 so it's totally possible. Then after the weird girls had left, Grover's PHONE rang. I thought phones attracted monsters! I said. He replied with Well, while you were gone, the hephaestus cabin made monster-proof phones. Then he answered it. And lemme tell you, there was a lot of screaming. You could hear a faint yell of a boy and a lot of PERSEUS!es and a lot of Grover screaming into the the phone: I CAN'T HEAR YOU PERCY! After what seemed like an eternity Grover hung up and said Looks like we are taking a stop at the infirmary!

**Hi Guys! It's me and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's weird, but feel free to give feedback. **

**\- Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Hi Guys! It's me again! And I've come to update. In this chapter, (1 Annabeth doesn't see colin yet (2 There's Will Solace (3 Colin is a son of apollo. Hope those weren't xtreme spoilers!**

**-Mel**

Gracie POV

I asked Uncle Grover if I could go with him and Colin to the infirmary so I could check on Mom and Dad. He said Yeah,that's why we're going. Soon,my phone rang. I quickly checked it and it was my dad. I answered it and said Wait! Gotta take this, it's my dad. My dad yelled into the phone Wanna come meet your new little brother? I responded with a Yeah! I was just on my way to the infirmary to check on you and mom and to drop off a man named Colin. He replied with Ok! See you later Gracie! and he hung up. I quickly caught up with Grover and Colin. Then Colin asked What was that all about?

And I said Well, that was my dad inviting us to come meet my new little brother. Then he asked a question I didn't even know was an actual question. He asked Who are your parents Gracie? And I said Percy and Anna- but Eli interrupted by running over to us and spouting out the latest Aphrodite kid facts about my baby bro. And by the time she was done, we were already at the infirmary. As soon as we stepped in there I immediately went to my mom's room. Grover left Colin with one of the Apollo kids to be taken care of. When I arrived in my Moms room, my dad was getting his hand bandaged and my mom was holding a small baby swaddled in a blue blanket. She said Gracie! Wanna come meet Charlie? I said I sure do! And walked over to the baby. When I held him he felt so light and soft. From that moment on I knew I loved him so much I would trade my life for him.

Annabeth POV

It looked so sweet to see my children together. It made me tear up and hug Percy.

He hugged me back and said I love you Wise Girl. And I said I love you too,Seaweed Brain.

**Hi guys! Did you like the ending? I wasn't sure about it. Do you guys want gracie to be an overprotective sister or should she stay neutral? I don't know. But if you have suggestions,just leave a review. I'm also looking for new characters. In the next chapter there will be the "Form" for the format to submit a character. Thanks for reading Chapter 2!**

**-Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuff for New Characters!

**Hi Guys! As promised, here is the format for New Characters:**

Name:

Age:

Relationship to the Characters:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Godly Parent/Demigod Parents:

3

Colin POV

After we walked to the infirmary,I remember my half-brother Will feeding me some ambrosia and me dozing off. Then I remembered my mission. Here's how it goes: ( Annabeth ( her my Girlfriend ( Percy Jackson ( him Who's Boss. I sat up and a girl came in. I recognized her as one of my siblings, Kayla. I asked Kayla If she knew where Annabeth's Room was,because Annabeth was in the infirmary for some unknown said she knew where it was,but it was for family and close friends. I told her that I was a close friend. She led me to an area that wasn't there before. She led me to a small private room decorated with waves and owls. I guessed the owls were to represent Annabeth because she was a daughter of Athena, but I didn't know what the waves were for. Soon enough, a man came out carrying a baby with a tiny tuft of blonde hair. Then Gracie came out. And the person I was looking for, came out and I was shocked. She turned around and saw me. And she…

Gracie POV

My little brother's name is Charlie Luke Jackson. He was adorable! Charlie came home with us that afternoon. Well, I mean me and Dad. Mom told us to meet her at home. I really dont know why, but she said she had to talk to someone. The first people to come fangirl all over the new baby were the Aphrodite Cabin. They stampede thorough our door and completely circled the crib. Then came everybody else.

Hi Guys! This chapter was so cliche. I love your reviews! -Mel


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, it's Melodyluvs. I am so sorry I couldn't update, y'know, with the pandemic. I mean, I am at home constantly and I could have updated, but right now I'm kinda drifting away from pjo and hoo. Thanks so much for reading until the very end, but I don't think I will continue this story. I'm into Star vs the forces of Evil, so be sure to check for my new comic collection coming up. I don't know the exact release date, but it is soon for sure. ( Down below is the star of the series, Ellie Butterfly-Diaz)

**Bye!**


End file.
